


the anniversary of us

by powerpuff



Series: happy birthday, tom riddle [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerpuff/pseuds/powerpuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Today is just another day. The fact that it happens to be the same calendar day as the day I was born doesn’t mean it’s any more special than other days.”</p>
<p>Harry pouted at Tom. “Then how about the fact that it’s the anniversary of us having met two years ago?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	the anniversary of us

**Author's Note:**

> Something of a sequel to celebrate Tom's birthday again. Set two years after [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1103854). Same general format/plot.

Harry shivered. The snow had stopped falling hours ago in the early morning, but the chill still lingered in the air. He glanced around at his surroundings, but the only motion he could see was the wind rustling the bare tree branches. He patted the gift under his jacket to make sure it was still there. Harry puffed out a white cloud of air and waited.

Then he heard a voice from behind him.

“I told you not to wait for me.”

Harry turned around at the familiar voice. He smiled and said, “Hello Tom!” Harry watched Tom walk closer to him before he decided to close the distance too.

“What did I tell you, Harry?” Tom’s commanding tone of voice told Harry that he legitimately wanted an answer. Harry knew that if the question came from his relatives instead, it would’ve been a rhetorical question.

Harry rolled his eyes, but his smile lingered. “I know, I know. You told me not to wait for you in the cold. But I wanted to see you! It’s not everyday your best friend turns eleven.”

Tom’s dark eyes didn’t show any emotions, but Harry could tell that he was touched from the way Tom reached out to adjust Harry’s scarf to make sure Harry stayed warm. Harry adjusted Tom’s scarf, the same one Harry gave to him two years ago, in return.

“Today is just another day. The fact that it happens to be the same calendar day as the day I was born doesn’t mean it’s any more special than other days.”

Harry pouted at Tom. “Then how about the fact that it’s the anniversary of us having met two years ago?” Neither of them mentioned that it was also the last day of the year. That fact mattered little to both of them.

“I suppose our ‘anniversary,’ as you put it, is something worth celebrating.”

Harry smiled again, and when he saw Tom’s lips twitching upward, his smile widened even more. Harry pulled out the gift he hid under his jacket. The sight of the used, wrinkled wrapping paper didn’t make him feel embarrassed anymore. He pushed the package into Tom’s chest.

“I also told you—“

“—Not to give you anything for your birthday. I know.” Harry’s smile turned cheeky. “That’s why this is an anniversary gift! You owe me a gift now.” Harry treasured Tom’s rare surprised expression and laughed. “I’m kidding. Go ahead and unwrap it.”

Tom reached out to grab the gift, and he ripped the wrapping paper off. He pulled out a pair of gloves.

“You better appreciate these. I didn’t steal them from Dudley, since I wasn’t sure they would fit. But look, it’s another step to completing your winter wardrobe.” Harry joked.

“Funny, Harry.” Tom said. Harry helped Tom pull them on, and they both admired how warm his hands now looked. Then Tom looked back at Harry’s face. “I will give you something back. For our ‘anniversary.’”

Harry laughed. “That was a joke. You don’t have to get me anything. I got you the gloves, because I wanted to. The money I earned from doing odd chores around the neighborhood had to go somewhere before Dudley decides to take it.”

Tom’s expression briefly stiffened at the mention of Dudley, but it soon passed. “I’ll get you something.” Tom promised.

“You really don’t have to,” Harry repeated, but he knew that once Tom decided on something, it would be hard to change his mind. Harry changed the topic instead. “Hey, did you see something strange today?”

Tom gave him a look for the vague question and didn’t bother verbally replying. He flexed his fingers to test his range of motions in the gloves.

“There was an owl earlier, flying overhead. It seemed to be carrying something, like a letter. Weird, huh? I thought people used carrier pigeons, not owls.”

“Carrier pigeons are an outdated way of communication, Harry. You were probably imagining things. Now let’s go to the movies like you wanted.” Tom started walking, but after a few feet, he turned around and waited for Harry to catch up.

“I wasn’t imagining things, Tom! I swear the owl was carrying a letter!” Harry pouted again, but he brightened up at the idea of going to the movies with Tom. If they were going to the movies, he knew Tom was going to let him choose the movie. Tom always let him choose the movie.

Tom was Harry’s best friend.


End file.
